herofandomcom-20200223-history
John Winchester
John Winchester was the son of Henry and Millie Winchester, the husband to Mary Winchester, and Father to Sam and Dean Winchester as well as the father of Adam Millagan. Following the demon Azazel murdering his wife, John turned to fight the forces of darkness and became a hunter, convinced that evil was after his family and wanting revenge for his wife's murder. He trained his sons, Sam and Dean to combat the forces with him. However as time went on, the stresses of the job and trauma he had experianced changed John, turning him cynical and paranoid. This led to him neglecting his sons, and led to conflicts between him and Sam who wanted to seek a normal life the conflict eventually went so far that Sam left the family to attending college, leaving the family business behind. Dean meanwhile was left with him but his upbringing had left him with several problems. He is portrayed by Jeffrey Dean Morgan. Biography In 2005, John came close to finding Azazel, but terrified the demon might take his sons the same way it took his wife, he disappeared to hunt alone. Dean reunited with Sam to find John, but discovering this John kept them occupied with other cases while he got closer. However eventually they met up again, after going through several family issues, John finaly agreed they were stronger together. Tracking Azazel to his next target, John was contacted by the demon meg who had began murdering his friends to lure them out. They demanded the one weapon that could kill Azazel to stop them. John formed a decoy, to give his sons time to kill Azazel. But the plan failed and John was kidnapped by the demons. Sam and Dean managed to save him, but it turned out Azazel had possessed John. Turning on them, he started to murder Dean. Through sheer willpower however, John managed to wrestle Azazel for control. And in the confusion, Sam managed to drive him out of John. Unfortunatly Azazel's follower than crashed a truck into them,leaving Dean critically injured. Knowing Dean was critically injured and unwilling to let his son die, John summoned Azazel and gave up his revenge offering the demon a deal to save his son. However Azazel forced John to give up his Soul as well. Dean was saved, but John was doomed for hell, in his last moments he told his sons he loved them and told Dean he was sorry for putting to much pressure on him growing up. Azazel then killed John and his soul was sent to hell. However around a year later, John managed escapes when Azazel organised the Devil's Gate (a portal to hell) to be opened, so his army could escape. Now in spirit form, John managed to save Dean and Sam from Azazel, taking his archnemisis on, he managed to hold him off long enough for Dean to get the Colt, with it Dean shot Azazel dead. His archenemy dead, and his family saved from his influence, John moved on to what came next, after giving his sons a silent goodbye. Category:Supernatural Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Fathers Category:Father of a hero Category:Husband of a Hero Category:Husbands Category:Heroes who avenge family members Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Old Heroes Category:Gunmen Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Ghosts Category:Deceased Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Monster Slayers Category:Life Saver Category:Mentor Category:Paternal Heroes Category:Martyr Category:Heroic Mentors Category:Horror Heroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Son of a Hero Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighter Category:Heroic Murderer Category:Exorcists